A causa de planes
by ATLAlover3
Summary: Pema había sido víctima de un plan entre Tenzin y Lin mucho tiempo atrás , lo que ella no sabía era que de hecho , ella estuvo enamorada de su esposo desde antes de conocerlo...


**¡Hola todos! Bueno, esta es mi primer historia aquí en FanFiction , es de una de mis parejas favoritas ,¡Espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer: La leyenda de Korra no es de mi propiedad, sino de los genios Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino .**

_**A causa de planes…**_

"mamá…y ¿Cómo conociste a papá?"

Pema casi suelta el jarrón que tenía en sus manos al escuchar la pregunta de la mayor de sus hijos, Jinora se llevó la mano a la boca "¡Lo lamento mamá! no era mi intención asustarte" dijo la maestra aire a su madre, aún apenada por lo ocurrido.

La acólita sonrió dulcemente a su hija y tocó suavemente su hombro "No pasa nada corazón, simplemente no te había visto y me asuste", Jinora asintió y volvió a preguntar con un su clásico tono de duda , "¿Y bien?¿cómo lo conociste?" reafirmó.

Pema suspiró y soltó una pequeña risita, ya veía venir el día en que su ya no tan pequeña Jinora le preguntara de ese tipo de temas escabrosos.

"Pues veras cariño, tu padre y tu abuelo al ser ambos maestros aire, se encargaban de dar la meditación por las tardes y, bueno, yo al ser del grupo de las estudiantes jóvenes estaba con tu padre en esas clases, después empezamos a charlar terminadas las clases y empezamos a conocernos, y el resto es historia…"contó inspiradamente, poniendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras.

Realmente se sentía nuevamente como la chiquilla enamoradiza quien se había enamorado de su ahora esposo, todo gracias a contar una historia de menos de un minuto.

"¡Que romántico! ¡Gracias!" dijo Jinora y se fue rumbo a su habitación, pero lo que Pema no sabía era que ella había sido víctima de un plan entre su esposo y su ex novia.

Así es, de Tenzin y Lin, y que de hecho, ella estuvo enamorada de él desde antes de conocerlo…

Tenzin esperaba pacientemente fuera de la estación de policía a su novia, la jefa Lin Beifong.

Al verlo ahí parado, esperándola en la puerta, Lin no pudo evitar sonreírle a su novio y correr a abrazarlo y aspirar su inconfundible aroma.

Tenzin no se encontraba en una situación diferente, tomo a la jefa de policía de la mejilla y planto un delicado beso en sus rosas labios.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día cariño?" preguntó Tenzin mientras sus grandes manos recorrían el suave y negro cabello de Lin que se encontraba sujetado por un pequeño pasador.

Lin debía admitir que lo mejor del día, a pesar de la diversión de atrapar brabucones era poder estar con su novio.

"¡De maravilla, y todo está por ponerse mejor! "Culminó de decir ella mientras reía.

Tenzin se sonrojó, después de todo era una situación especial; él y Lin cumplían su séptimo aniversario, y después de todo celebrarían, aunque ese año él tenía un plan que cambiaría todo.

¡Estaba realmente harto de la falta de privacidad! y sobre todo, de que ni él ni su chica pudieran celebrar su aniversario sin los escandalosos reporteros corriendo detrás de ellos, era lindo al principio pero después empezaba a ser tedioso al punto de sentirse ligeramente acosado , y es sarcástico el ligeramente puesto que ya no podían ni ir a un restaurante solos sin un chisme al día siguiente .

"Lin yo…",Tenzin se puso color rojo con la idea que iba a presentarle a su novia.

"Quería preguntarte que pues bueno…"en serio la Beifong sacaba lo peor de él .

"Qué pasa Tenzin?"Dijo Lin mientras levantaba la ceja y ponía su mano en la cadera.

"Veras, quiero que nuestro séptimo aniversario sea especial, sin reporteros, ni extraños pidiéndonos cosas, que sea único"

"¿yyyy?…"

"pues quería preguntarte si podríamos no lo sé…disfrazarnos"

"Jaja Tenzin ahora si lo e escuchado todo, te recuerdo que tengo 25 años y que la etapa de vestirme como Kyoshi ya paso hace un largo tiempo"

Tenzin puso su mano en su calva cabeza y suspiró.

"No a ese tipo de disfraz, es decir ocultar nuestras identidades o vestirnos de una manera poco reconocible"

Ella volvió a reír, ahora era el quien levantaba su ceja.

"Tenzin,por favor, no es como si no fuéramos reconocibles, es decir, mírate, yo si me podría ocultar ¿pero tú? no me digas que nadie reconoce a esa calva cabeza tuya y a la flecha azul recorriendo todo tu cuerpo , ¡hasta mi madre que es ciega te reconocería!"

El maestro aire no se daba por vencido, sabía que de alguna manera la maestra metal cedería a su, según él, inteligente plan.

"vamos Lin ¡no te rindas tan pronto intentémoslo!, además puedo usar alguna de las prendas de Bumi ¡ tú podrías usar ese vestido del reino tierra que Kya te compro!"

"Pues no es tan mala idea, podrías hacer lo que hizo tu padre en la nación del fuego, ¡si a él no lo reconocieron a ti tampoco!"

Lin suspiró en señal de derrota, el calvo no estaba mal, y ella también ansiaba un poco de privacidad en sus citas.

"Ok, posiblemente funcione, me convenciste "dijo ella haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos algo molesta.

Tenzin sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver como Lin rodaba sus ojos y cedía a su ingenioso plan.

"Está bien, paso por ti en media hora" dijo el dándole un beso pequeño en los labios.

"¡Gracias!, por cierto ¡no vayas a olvidar el gorro!" dijo ella mientras se despedía y dirigía a su casa.

Tenzin sonrió al escuchar la advertencia de Lin y se dirigió al templo.

Al llegar con la clásica cara de enamorado embobado no hizo más que levantar sospechas entre las acólitas que volteaban a mirar confundidas y sobre todo de Kya y Bumi al ver a su pequeño hermanito tan relajado.

"¿Qué te pasa calvín? De cuando a acá eres tan relajado" dijo Bumi mientras se burlaba de Tenzin, él sonrió.

"Bumi , sé que este tipo de cosas se te dan así que necesito un favor"

"Aaaahhh, ahora resulta que el pequeño y angelical Tenzin trae algo entre manos" dijo Bumi poniendo su mejor cara de perversión con la sonrisa más lunática conocida por alguien.

" Noooo!, te aseguro que no es nada de lo que estás pensando Bumi "dijo Tenzin con la cara roja y dándose una palmada en la cara.

Bumi puso su mejor cara de intriga, "así que dime calvito ¿qué es lo que necesitas?".

Tenzin suspiró "verás, hoy es el aniversario de Lin y mío, quiero que sea especial pero no puedo hacerlo con un montón de paparazis corriendo detrás de nosotros, y ahí es donde entras tú al rescate"

"¡Quieres que los golpeé! Genial" gritó emocionadamente el mayor de los dos hermanos aún con su cara de demente en el rostro.

"No, nada de eso Bumi necesito que me prestes tu ropa " terminó de decir el maestro aire rodando sus ojos.

"¿Cómo para qué?, si se puede saber, ¿o acaso Lin me prefiere a mí que a ti?"

"Claaaaroo Bumi , ni en tus sueños más lejanos Lin te preferiría, pero necesito la ropa porque si no me veo como maestro aire , no sabrán que soy yo , tus prendas no son tan llamativas ¡pasaré desapercibido ¡no me descubrirán! , ¡ además puedo usar bufanda y gorro para cubrir los tatuajes !, ¡es perfecto!"

"¿Y qué gano yo con esto hermanito?" Dijo Bumi con voz socarrona

"¿La felicidad de tu hermano y su novia?" Contestó Tenzin mientras ponía su mejor cara de perro oso polar

"¡Vamos Tenzin pareciese que no me conoces!"

"Está bien Bumi, limpiare los establos de los bisontes y tu cuarto por 1 semana"

"¿Eso es todo lo que el pequeño Tenzin está dispuesto a hacer por su novia?"

"¿2 semanas?"

"3 y hay trato" Bumi estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de su hermano en forma de cierre de trato.

Tenzin suspiró, si eso del ejército no funcionaba, Bumi podía dedicarse a los trueques y ser el primer lugar sin duda, finalmente estiró la mano y estrechó la mano de su hermano a sabiendas de que se iba a arrepentir.

Bumi sonrió, volteo y se dirigió a su cuarto

"Acompáñame"

Tenzin siguió a su hermano hasta llegar a su habitación donde Bumi rápidamente abrió el armario y sacó una de sus tantas chaquetas seguida de un par de pantalones, unos zapatos y ya para acabar una playera , bufanda y lo más importante , el gorro.

"gracias Bumi , te la debo" dijo Tenzin para después salir con ropa en manos " Ah, por cierto no le menciones nada a mamá ya sabes cómo se pone luego" dijo Tenzin dirigiéndose al pasillo rumbo a su habitación

Tenzin entro en su alcoba y se dio un rápido baño, después se puso la ropa de su hermano, suerte que recién la había lavado, y se roció algo de loción antes de mirarse al espejo y ver a alguien completamente diferente.

"esto si funcionara" mencionó para sus adentros mientras salía de su cuarto ante las miradas espectadoras de una que otra acólita que no lo reconocían.

Al llegar al puerto miró la sorprendida cara de las personas y se dirigió a casa de Lin.

Lin despidió a Tenzin y se dirigió a su casa donde se dio una rápida ducha; al salir del baño cepillo su cabello y decidió llevarlo suelto, a Tenzin le encantaba verla así; aplicó una ligera capa de maquillaje para cubrir su cicatriz y pintó sus labios de un tenue color rosa.

Buscó en su armario el vestido que Kya le había regalado y se lo puso; lucía bien con él.

Onduló ligeramente su cabello y se puso un poco de perfume, de jazmín, su favorito.

Dirigió una mirada nuevamente al clóset donde le aguardaba la peor parte; los zapatos.

Tomó unos tacones altos que Kya le había obligado a comprar, sabía que sin sus zapatos no guardaría por mucho tiempo las apariencias ante la gente.

Se los puso y finalmente se miró en el espejo, ni ella misma se reconoció, aunque le molestara admitirlo Tenzin tenía razón; nadie los reconocería.

Escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta, seguramente Tenzin había llegado, al salir se sorprendió al ver a un apuesto joven y si no fuese por el plan anteriormente acordado no lo hubiese reconocido.

Tenzin miró a Lin de reojo , se veía totalmente opuesta a la joven que trabajaba como policía de ciudad república.

"wow Lin, luces radiante" dijo el mientras sonreía perdidamente.

"Tú también te ves increíble" dijo ella sonrojándose.

"Te traje esto"dijo Tenzin sacando una bella panda Lily de su espalda, Lin sonrió-gracias Tenzin , me encanta dijo ella tomando la florecilla entre sus manos .

"¿nos vamos?" Tenzin extendió su brazo derecho

"¡claro!" Ella lo tomó del brazo y se fueron a la cocina de Kuang

Caminaron como sí nada deteniéndose de repente para contemplar el bello cielo y lo mejor de todo, sin interrupciones, y lo mejor estaba por llegar ya que, al llegar al elegante restaurante nadie los molestó, soltaron una risita de satisfacción y se dirigieron a una mesa cerca de la ventana, nada de " admirable Tenzin " o "heroica Lin " .

Una mesera los atendió como a todos los clientes "buenos días, ¿ya han decidido que ordenar? "Preguntó ella sin percatarse de a quien atendía.

"Si, dos tazas de té de jazmín, una ensalada y la especialidad de arroz con carne" concluyó Tenzin con una amplia sonrisa, la mesera inclino ligeramente la cabeza y partió rumbo a la cocina.

"Esto es genial Tenzin, debo admitir que es de los mejores planes que has hecho, gracias por este bello aniversario" Lin se inclinó y le dió un beso en los labios a Tenzin, Éste le regresaba el beso de manera elegante y delicada.

"todo por ti" dijo el aún sonriente...

...

Pema sonreía mientras caminaba por los pasillos del templo, vio a un joven extraño salir de los cuartos, y pensó que era una alucinación, nadie salvo ella, los acólitos y la familia del avatar estaban en la isla.

Admiró las bellas flores del jardín y siguió caminando como sí nada, de repente una acólita vieja se le acercó y habló

"Buen día pequeña Pema" dijo a la niña de 10 años

"Buen día Fiang" dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

"Pema necesito que me hagas un favor" dijo ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de la niña

"¡claro! "Contestó ella decidida a ayudar a la vieja acólita

"necesito que vayas a Ciudad República y pases a la florería por unas semillas que encargué "término de decir la acólita

"Claro, pero, por dónde está? Concluyó Pema algo inquisitiva

"Cerca de la cocina de Kuang, no tiene pierde "dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

"Está bien, ahorita regreso" se despidió Pema partiendo así a Ciudad República y en rumbo a la florería...

Después de comer, además de seguir con la plática y pagar la cuenta, Tenzin y Lin seguían más que encantados de la paz que los rodeaba.

Pero ojo aquí lector, que en esta parte de la trama las historias se juntan, puesto que Tenzin tuvo la idea de ir a comprarle a su amada otra flor, a pesar de todo el seguía siendo un gran caballero...

Pema caminaba por las calles de ciudad república buscando calmadamente la famosa florería, de repente ve al mismo joven que vio salir de los cuartos familiares en el templo.

Se le aceleró el corazón al ver lo apuesto que se veía con la elegante chamarra y su gorro a juego, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque ese sonrojo casi desaparece por completo al ver como el joven de ojos azul grisáceos y tez blanca recorría su larga mano en el cabello de una bella chica de piel blanca , ojos verdes y un cabello bellísimo y negro .

Atención lector y por sí no se ha dado cuenta las historias ya se unieron puesto que los dos jóvenes a los que observaba la soñadora Pema eran ni más ni menos que Tenzin y Lin que estaban en su rumbo a la florería más que encantados en su cita .

Pema instintivamente se llevó la mano a su cabello ojalá cuando sea grande alguien recorra sus manos así en mi cabello , y que me quiera de tal manera pensó Pema y dejo escapar un suspiro , mientras que Tenzin y Lin se dirigían a la puerta de la tienda sonriendo enajenados y Pema también.

Al estar los tres en sus respectivos mundos, tropezaron entre ellos, cayendo al suelo todos , Pema fue la que se llevó el peor golpe, pues salió volando , Tenzin mitigó la caída de Lin , pero el gorro que cubría la cabeza de Tenzin al igual que pema voló por los aires .

Tenzin se asustó por el impacto y volteo a ver a Lin que se encontraba yaciendo en su pecho, tomo su cara en sus manos y le apartó el cabello de su rostro, ella le dirigió una tierna sonrisa para después tapar su boca con sus manos y dirigir su mano a una Pema tirada en el suelo y después a su cabeza que ya no contaba con la protección del gorro.

Rápidamente Tenzin ayudo a Lin a levantarse del suelo sacudieron sus ropas y corrió para levantar y ponerse su gorro, después, se agachó y tocó a Pema en el hombro.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó el con aire preocupado, Lin también se agacho y en acto de apoyo puso su mano en el hombro de su novio, Pema se sentó con la ayuda de Tenzin y al ver el rostro del joven mariposas revolotearon en su estómago

"Si, gracias, siento haberlos golpeado" dijo Pema apartando su cara para ocultar un sonrojo

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada, nosotros también veníamos descuidados "apoyó Lin usando una sonrisa amable que pocas veces utilizaba.

Pema sintió algo de envidia por la oji verde, era hermosa, amable y tenía como novio al guapísimo muchacho a su lado, sus sentimientos casi la hacían olvidar el hecho de ser acólita.

"Que amable" musitó Pema mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y fallando en su intento al tener una esguince en su tobillo.

"Ahh" chilló la niña, "¿qué te pasa?" pregunto alarmada Beifong, "me duele el tobillo"afirmó ella.

"Creo que es un esguince, e visto a mamá tratar muchos de estos en casa" confirmó Tenzin lanzando una mirada a Lin

"A donde te podemos llevar niña?" cuestionó Lin

"A la isla del templo del aire, haya me pueden ayudar" término ella, Tenzin tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y volteo a ver a Lin que lo abrazo mientras caminaban rumbo al templo.

En el trayecto nadie habló, Pema estaba sorprendida al ver el lenguaje corporal de los dos, pues con una mirada se entendían a la perfección, aun así disfrutaba estar entre los brazos del joven, este tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro, la chica a su lado lo beso, acaricio su mejilla y murmuro un "todo va a estar bien "y el devolvió el beso ya más relajado y asintió.

Llegando al templo rápidamente llevaron a la niña a la enfermería donde unas acolitas la tomaron en brazos y le dijeron a Tenzin que perdiera cuidado pues todo iba a estar bien , él les sonrió , aún no lo reconocían y se fue mientras tomaba la mano de Lin y la abrazaba ...

...

" Qué paso pema ?" Le preguntaba una acólita a la chiquilla que seguía anonadada pensando en el joven.

"sí que te lastimaste, te duele?" pero la verdad era que a Pema ni le importaba el dolor de la herida , lo valía el haber estado con él , Lo que le recordaba , ¡no le había preguntado su nombre !

Vaya metida de pata, Pema se dio un golpe mental y suspiró, estaba segura de nunca volver a ver al joven y eso la desanimó, Fiang llego a la enfermería.

"¿Qué paso Pema? dijo alarmada la anciana

"nada es que me distraje viendo a un joven y... ¡Rayos! Olvide las semillas" la anciana río "hay Pema baja tu cabeza de las nubes" dijo esto y se fue, la niña se recostó y siguió siendo curada, debía admitirlo, nunca iba a olvidar ese día ni a ese joven del que estaba enamorada.

"Lamento que todo haya terminado así "dijo Tenzin a lin que le sonreía.

"No te lamentes, todo fue perfecto, es el mejor aniversario que he tenido" dijo ella.

"de nada" río el "sabes, pensé que la niña o las acolitas nos descubrirían, pero no fue así, gracias a Yue" dijo.

"Yo también, sabes después de todo hoy tu plan sí que fue especial "susurró ella acurrucándose en el pecho de Tenzin .

"Por cierto aún falta nuestra parte favorita " Lin le sonrió .

la llevo a una pendiente lejos de todo mundo , que nadie más que él y Lin conocían , miraron la puesta de sol y sonrieron acurrucados uno en el otro " te amo calvín " "y yo te amo a ti tejón topo ..."

...

Esa es la historia del plan del que Pema nunca supo, años más tarde, como ella le había dicho a jinora en la clase de meditación Pema conoció a Tenzin , de alguna manera sus ojos le recordaban a alguien , pero no recordaba a quien , cabe decir que Tenzin tampoco recordaba a la niña del día de su séptimo aniversario aunque Pema se le hiciera tremendamente familiar .

Después de la confesión de amor de Pema a Tenzin y de su ruptura con la jefa de policía , Pema moría por el gesto que aún recordaba del chico hacia la joven de cuando ella era niña , siempre soñó con ese gesto , pero por más que intentara hacer que su novio y después esposo recorriera su mano por su cabello , nunca logró su cometido , y no es que Tenzin no supiera que ella así lo quería ,la verdad era que ese gesto era de Lin y sólo para Lin , algo de lo que nunca hablo , y aunque no lo dijera Pema seguía envidiando a los dos jóvenes de ese día aún sin saber que los jóvenes cuya relación admiraba eran su novio y su ex , a quienes había hecho terminar su formidable relación .

Además de que por más que ella y su esposo se amaran nunca encontró el mismo brillo de ojos dirigido hacia ella, aun así Y a pesar de ser parte de un plan del que nunca conoció y de no ver el mismo brillo de ojos de los jóvenes Pema no se iba a dar por vencida, pues el amor lo puede todo... O tal vez no...

Fin

….…...

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, la hice con mucho amor *w*,¿Qué les pareció?, pues eso es todo por ahora …nos leemos luego**

**Recuerden…sus reviews son mi inspiración…es gratis dejarlos**

**Atte Atlalov**


End file.
